Compromiso Precipitado
by Bethlehemm
Summary: Aoshi debe casarse por una regla familiar, y para hacerlo su novia debe cumplir ciertos requisitos AM. ONEGAI REVIEWS, Actulizado el capítulo 5
1. Prologo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y también es un Universo Alterno, Me encantaría que Aoshi fuera mío, oh si, oh si!. Leen, espero que les guste

Prologo 

—No entiendo que quieres con este plan Oni-san

—No seas tan curiosa Kao-chan, le decía un apuesto joven a su a su pequeña hermana, sabía que ya era una mujer pero el aún la trataba como un niña. Mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana- Si me ayudas con esto con el tiempo te irás dando cuenta, no puedo explicarlo ahora, sólo quiero saber ¿ puedo contar con tu ayuda?.

Aoshi Shinomori, pertenecía a la clase alta de Japón, como heredero de una de las compañías navieras más grande del país del sol naciente debía contraer matrimonio dentro de un mes, cumpliría treinta años; no lo había olvidado, pero su corazón estaba en manos de una mujer que no pertenecía a su clase y también jugaba en contra la posición económica de su familia que nunca comprendería sus sentimientos , para ellos la clase estaba por sobre todo lo otro, en especial para su abuelo y padre.

Kaoru miraba atentamente a su hermano, analizando cada palabra que decía

Si quieres contar con mi ayuda te pido por favor que me digas que traes en mente — replicó Kaoru caminando hacia la ventana – Sé que tiene que ver con la regla que puso el abuelo hacia ti¡casarte dentro de un mes, pero Aoshi ¡no entiendo porque tiene que ser ella! respóndeme—¿ como le explico que de la noche a la mañana mi querido hermano mayor se ha enamorado y nada menos que de su persona? — nunca te has interesado en nada de lo que hace, piensa siente y ¿la quieres como esposa? no me va a creer esta historia.

Aoshi conocía muy bien a su hermana, no quería involucrarla, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, trataba a muchas de sus amigas, pero la que encontraba más delicada y menos superficial de todas era aquella joven con la cual estaba dispuesto a casarse si aceptaba su propuesta y daba el sí.

—Imōto, yo sé que va a aceptar el compromiso aunque no este enamorada de mí. Sonrío para si mismo,pensando en una posible negativa de parte de su objetivo. Es precipitado pero no imposible.

Siempre has llamado la atención de mi circulo más cercano hermano, muchas darían cualquier cosa u oportunidad para tenerte como esposo o ..., calló la mirada que transmitía hermano reflejaba decisión, se dio cuenta de que la situacion no tenía marcha atrás. Muy bien iré hoy mismo a verla, pero no puedo fingir frente a ella, me conoce muy bien y es mi mejor amiga, no quiero hacerle daño— había una nota de reproche en la voz de Kaoru.

No voy a hacerle daño, solo quiero que sea parte de este teatro, es una pieza clave, será solo por un año, la familia quiere verme como presidente de la compañía pero con una mujer al lado, y no cualquiera, si no una de nuestro nivel, que me respalde, que cumpla con el rol de mujer, o sea mi esposa —giro levemente la cabeza—; no hay ningún sentimiento entre nosotros, no veo el motivo de su negativa.

Kaoru, sabía que el corazón de ambos estaba en manos de otras personas, pero no quería ver sufrir a su hermano casándose con otra mujer impuesta por su familia, llegaban a ser muy crueles al interferir en su vida. Lo miraba atentamente, claro que sus amigas y las madres de éstas daban cualquier cosa por tenerlo como yerno, pero él había optado por alejarse de lo superficial de su mundo y buscar otros caminos con respecto al amor, lo había encontrado, pero no lo podía vivir, parecía un pájaro enjaulado sin salida. Tomo una determinación—te ayudaré, Aoshi.

Mientras Aoshi seguía contemplando el paisaje de la cuidad, la casa tenía una enorme vista a la bahía de Tokio, él sentía un enorme peso enorme en su conciencia, sabía que la accion que realizaría no era lo más correcta, no podía comprometer a una muchacha avivir una vidaasí,una cosa era casarse para satisfacer a su familia y la otra muy distinta era hacerlo por amor. Le encantaría gritar a todo el mundo que estaba enamorado¡no podía, su padre se había encargado de recordarle sutilmente que su cumpleaños sería dentro de poco y debía contraer matrimonio dentro deltiempo estipulado por su abuelo—¡maldito viejo!— siempre me has arruinado la vida.

Kaoru veía que su Oni-san estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero la asalto una duda que no podía posponerse, si debía ir a la casa de la joven, tenía que tener todo el esquema claro

—Sé que el arreglo consta de un año, para que demuestres muchas cosas, pero bueno esto es ... Aoshi ya comprendía a que punto quería llegar su hermana.

—Respecto a la intimidad, pues simple no habrá; no pretendo obligarla solo por que es un deber social y en el mejor de los casos no sientdo cariño hacia su persona

El silencio reino en la habitación; Kaoru absorbió las palabras de su hermano, no quería seguir con más preguntas, sabía que todo dentro de él estaba confuso y estaba demasiado presionado, pero estaba claro que deseaba hacer esto, una imposición de su familia, como tantas otras. Lo único bueno que saldría de esto si llegaba a realizarse era que esa persona no lo dejaría en vergüenza y lograría satisfacer los estándares que promulgaban en su clase, pero veía que esa unión traería mucho dolor y sufrimiento para ambos.

Se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a su habitación con una cosa en mente, —debo ir a visitarla—.

Ya en el auto, le dijo al chofer que se dirigían a donde siempre, que pusiera en marcha el auto.

Por su parte Aoshi meditaba —"Kaoru no me defraudes, mi vida depende de la respuesta que traigas".

Bueno este es el prologo, espero no decepcionarlos, me costo muchísimo tomarla la decisión de escribir un fic hace mucho tiempo que leo, pero escribir nunca. Es mi primero tenga piedad por favor! .

Bueno Misao viene en el otro Capitulo y va a dar muchas sorpresas, espero no tardar mucho en escribirlo, aunque ya esta la idea.

Vocabulario:

Imoto: es hermana pequeña.


	2. La propuesta

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y también es un Universo Alterno, Me encantaría que Aoshi fuera mío, oh si, oh si!. **

**La Propuesta**

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, Misao miró atentamente hacia esa dirección , no esperaba alguna visita. Se encontraba sentada en su escrito de roble, frente a un hermoso árbol de cerezo que daba paz y tranquilidad a su espíritu; el sol de la mañana traspasaba las grandes ventanas de la habitación iluminándola ampliamente.

––Adelante.

Señorita Misao, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero ha llegado su amiga Kaoru Shinomori y desea hablar con usted, explicaba una mujer de mediana edad.

Gracias, Tae por avisarme— le sonrió— envíala aquí por favor.

La mujer se retiro obedeciéndola. Pasado un momento una muchacha de pelo negro azabache, delgada, ojos azules y tez blanca ingreso a la estancia con paso enérgico y sonriéndole afablemente.

Misao le devolvió el gesto.

—Buenas tardes Kaoru—siguiendo la invitación de ella a sentarse se dirigió al sillón de color verde que estaba junto a la ventana, su cuerpo se ubico y tomo lugar. —Disculpa mi llegada tan imprevista.

—No te preocupes. Siempre ha sido una alegría recibirte. Además estaba revisando algunos papeles de papá, así que tu visita es algo agradable.

—¿De verdad no te quito tiempo con mi visita?—preguntó su amiga.

—Claro que no, ya te dije, no es nada trascendental, sólo unas cuantas cosas de la empresa, papá quería saber si estaban correctos los datos de los informes.

Kaoru se relajo, comenzando a jugar con sus manos y absorviendo la tranquilidad del lugar. Había salido de su casa con una intención, si bien quería ayudar a su hermano el dolor de su corazón no era capaz de soportarlo.

La única manera de terminar con aquella ridiculez sería con un golpe de suerte, para así liberarla de esa horrible situación, pero sabía que no ocurría por diversos motivos, la familia, la sociedad, el dinero, un conjunto que cada vez se iba haciendo mayor. Exhaló un suspiro, si todo fuera más simple, si Aoshi fuera capaz de enfrentar a sus padres, no dudaba de la actitud de su hermano, pero lo que no entendía era porque debía ser Misao, ella nunca le había interesado y ella se lo había dicho antes de su conversación. " nunca te has interesado en nada de lo que hace, piensa siente y ¿la quieres como esposa?", recordaba Kaoru, pero también veía que los argumentos de su hermano eran verdaderos, "e más delicada y menos superficial de todas", le decía él.

Era verdad, desde el internado habían estado juntas, en cada etapa que vivían ella distinguía facetas de la personalidad de Misao que iban acentuándose con el pasar del tiempo. Se había convertido en una chiquilla hermosa, alegre, risueña, cálida, honesta, y con mucha suerte entre el mundo masculino, pero nunca hacía caso a las insinuaciones que éstos decían hacia su persona; de solo pensarlo Kaoru sintió que su plan no tendría buen camino.

Misao estaba frente a su escritorio y miraba atenta a Kaoru, la joven Shinomori sintió su mirada en la cara, —tienes que hacerlo, debes hacerlo Kaoru— se decía, tomando otro poco de aire para llenar sus pulmones y comenzar su tarea, miró a su amiga y le dijo

He venido a verte porque tengo un asunto delicado y urgente del que hablarte.

* * *

Al otro lado de la cuidad en ese mismo momento, Aoshi Shinomori el heredero de una de las navieras más importantes se encontraba con sus mejores amigos en el **Ishimaru Amon,** el centro de reuniones más selecto de todo Tokio.

A su lado se encontraban Sanosuke Sagara y Kenshin Himura, con ambos vivió toda su adolescencia y estudios universitarios. El primero era alto, de pelo con su puntas ligeramente elevadas, según las mujeres sumamente atractivo, vestía un pantalón color arena combinando con una polera de mangas azul hasta el codo y un cuadrado del mismo color que terminaba con dos franjas azules un poco más claras que el de las mangas, terminando con unas chalas abiertas azules (este hombre si que rompe corazones). Himura por el contrario era un poco más bajo que Sanosuke, pero no perdía altura, su cabello era del color del fuego, sus ojos contrastaban con su pelo, tenían una tonalidad violeta hermosa. Vestía un chaleco naranjo de manga larga con cuelo redondo ,pantalón de tela negro terminando con unos botines negros y unos lentes ópticos al aire, Kenshin a diferencia de Sanosuke era menos detallista en la ropa, pero no perdía la elegancia.

Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y sus actitudes no eran desconocidas para ellos, así que miraron fijamente a Aoshi, preguntándole Kenshin

—Hace bastante rato que estamos aquí en Ishimaru Aoshi— tomaba un sorbo de vino de su copa— todo este tiempo hemos hablado de temas banales y aún no has dicho el motivo del encuentro.

—Es verdad— puntualizó Sanosuke, lo que dice Kenshin. Todavía no hemos oído nada de lo que nos prometiste en tu llamada.

Aoshi los miraba detenidamente a cada uno, sus amigos no tenían que verse obligados a comprometerse en menos de un mes para así casarse y agradas a su familia.

—Disculpen mi falta de consideración muchachos—se excuso Aoshi— el motivo de este encuentro tiene que ver con mi futuro compromiso.

Atónitos sus amigos miraban a Shinomori, al parecer no entendían su lenguaje o nos les entraba esa frase en la cabeza, porque sus rostros reflejaban un claro aturdimiento.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó Sanosuke¡COMPROMISO!— ¡estás loco, hombre, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. Aoshi sabía que su noticia sería una bomba para ellos, pero no se imaginaba cuanto, bueno aún no veía ningún indicio de Kenshin así que no podía catalogarlo de igual manera.

—¡Sanosuke, habla no grites!— lo regaño Kenshin—A ver Aoshi¿escuchamos la palabra compromiso, verdad, Shinomori respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. —Nosotros sabemos que estás enamorado, no es una novedad, es con ...

Aoshi lo freno en seco y les dijo seriamente

—No es con ella con quien voy a comprometerme, todo esto se debe a una maldita regla de familia, impuesta por mi querido abuelo, antes de cumplir mis treinta años debo estar casado. He tenido que inventar un plan para tener una prometida antes de esa fecha, o sea, dentro de un mes debo estar ante el juez.

—Si nos has citado aquí es por alguna otra razón— preguntó tranquilamente Kenshin.

—¡Una Boda¡no puedo creerlo!—continuaba Sanosuke

—Más te vale creerlo y que entre en esa cabeza, Sagara— le espetó Aoshi— quién prendía un cigarro en su boca. Es verdad muchachos que también hay otro motivo, y tiene que ver con la futura novia.

—¿quién es la candidata?—preguntó Sanosuke.

Aoshi miró a Kenshin, sus ojos a través de los lentes mostraban cierto curiosidad. no quería decirle, se estaba metiendo en un grave problema, una cosa era la amistad entre hombres y algo muy distinto jugar con la familia. Aoshi mantuvo firmemente su mirada.

El pelirrojo entendió, no mostró reacción alguna, se quedó en su lugar. Mientras Sanosuke seguía preguntando, Aoshi soltó, buscando la mirada de él que se mantuvo igual

—Es Misao Makimashi, la prima de Kenshin.

* * *

Misao Makimashi estaba quieta esperando a que Kaoru hablara. No se imaginaba el motivo por el cual la joven Shinomori había llegado tan sorpresivamente a su casa. Ella no se encontraba haciendo nada importante cuando ella llegó, pero le extraño el apremio que sintió cuando su amiga le dijo "un asunto delicado y urgente", no sabía que podía ser, pero esperaba poder ayudarla si estaba en sus manos.

—Misao, tu sabes que estamos en una sociedad bastante superficial, la que obliga a cumplir ciertos requisitos por parte de todos los que vivimos desgraciadamente en ella—dijo esto con tristeza— vine aquí porque tengo que pedirte un favor, como ya te dije.

—Si, oí esa parte, pero no entiendo tu seriedad— dijo Misao.

—Nuestras familias son unas de las más ricas y poderosas de todo Japón—explicaba Kaoru—parándose y yendo a la ventana. Podemos permitirnos muchas cosas, viajes, ropa, apoyar fundaciones, hacer actos de beneficencia, etc. Pero algunos no pueden vivir el amor.

—No te entiendo—le dijo Misao. Todo lo que me has dicho tiene sentido, pero no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza con el tema que tienes que hablarme.

Kaoru, comprendía que estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, parecía una montaña rusa, si ya había tomado la solución, porque ahora le costaba decírsela.

Misao no encontraba motivos para ver el nerviosismo de Kaoru, ni siquiera en el instituto **Hara Chiaki, **cuando se saltaban clases o escapaban para ver las luciérnagas en la noche que parecían invitarlas a dejar sus camas. No aguantó más y le dijo

—¿Por Kami, Kaoru que pasa?

—Mi hermano Aoshi, debe casarse...

La cara de Misao reflejaba cierta sorpresa, de niña siempre se habia sentido atraída por el hermano de su amiga, pero nunca se lo había dicho y no iba a hacerlo ahora que ya era joven madura. Todo eso había quedado en el pasado, cuando se dio cuenta que el siempre la vería como la "amiga de su hermanita pequeña".

—Ya veo, pero ¿por qué me dices esto?— preguntó Misao

—Debe casarse dentro de un mes, él está enamorado, pero no puede casarse con la mujer que ama—finalizó Kaoru.

—No entiendo aún, que tiene que ver conmigo—respondía la muchacha— ¿dime que sucede? Me has explicado la situación de Aoshi, pero yo no puedo remediarla, mi querida amiga.

—Bueno, yo no lo diría así, por eso he venido— le explico— si puedes remediarla.

¿Eso es todo?— respondió— si quieres que Aoshi se case con su enamorada porque vienes a decírmelo a mí.

—No oíste, no puede casarse con ella, necesita una prometida urgente para poder terminar con esa presión familiar— gritaba Kaoru— y lo mejor de todo esto es mi inteligente hermano ideo un plan, pensado en una posible novia, por eso estoy aquí Misao— me entiendes ahora.

Ella se había quedado de piedra, no comprendía nada, solo veía claro que Aoshi Shinomori debía casarse lo antes posible por un insistencia de su familia, que estaba enamorado y que no podía comprometerse con quien deseaba, entonces ¿por qué demonios Kaoru le gritaba?. A no ser que...

—Misao— dijo Kaoru— cásate con mi hermano a fines de este mes— te lo ruego.

—¿Qué has dicho ?gritó tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la casa. Tae llegó corriendo a preguntar si se encontraba bien, a lo que asintió moviendo la cabeza.

—Necesita una esposa de nuestro nivel, para que pueda pasar a ser el presidente de la Naviera. Nosé que pasará de no cumplir ese compromiso— fue la respuesta de Kaoru.

No estaba bien, nada estaba bien, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, pero de pronto entendió que no era dolor lo que comenzaba a hervir dentro de ella sino rabia contra su amiga y hermano.

—Oh,debo sentirme halagada—, dijo ella con voz trémula de furia. Uno de los mejores partidos de Tokio, debe casarse y no encuentra nada mejor que hacerlo con la amiga de su hermana. Kaoru estaba muda; escúchame bien Kaoru Shinomori,— no quiero casarme, no está dentro de mis planes, y si he de hacerlo— le hablaba cada vez más fuerte— ¡Tu hermano lo que desea es un objeto que mostrar, lo adecuado para un mundo tan hipócrita como el nuestro!— continuaba ella— ¡claro, como no entendí, no puede casarse y con quien desea hacerlo es conmigo! — ¿qué piensa que soy?.

Kaoru seguía callada, no podía defenderse contra esos argumentos su amiga estaba herida, su voz mostraba su furia contenida pero sus ojos con lágrimas mostraban su dolor.

—¡Vete de aquí, Kaoru!—pidió la joven con voz poco audible y dile a tu hermano que no acepto su propuesta. Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Kaoru se despidió de Tae comprendiendo que su visita no había tenido el resultado esperado por su hermano, subió al auto pensando en la manera de darle la respuesta a Aoshi.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias a las que dejaron Reviews, me ha costado escribir esto, aunque sé que la imaginación la tengo bastante amplia, así que adelante :P.

Besitos y cuídense, saludos Mibbi-Chan


	3. Explicaciones

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y también es un Universo Alterno, Me encantaría que Aoshi fuera mío, oh si, oh si!. **

Explicaciones

—¡Misao!- no puede ser Aoshi, debes estar bromeado— masculló Sanosuke

—No es una broma, en absoluto— le respondió Aoshi

Kenshin lo miraba fijamente sin compartir aún sus ideas sobre este asunto, no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, cosa que llamaba bastante la atención de Aoshi; tiene que estar analizando todo esto, decía su mente pesar de su actitud normal, Kenshin no iba a permitir que Aoshi Shinomori jugara con su prima y más aún con un compromiso. Desde que lo conocía Aoshi podía definirlo como una persona, apasionada, exigente, responsable y por sobre toda las cosas calculador, pero con él no tenía efecto porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Pero su tranquilidad era solo una careta que tenía en ese momento, no quería discutir ahí con tanta gente alrededor.

—Me retiro— discúlpenme, explicó Kenshin

—¡Himura, espera por favor!— gritó Sanosuke— Tienes que que decir algo, no puedes callar, es tu prima por el amor de Dios.

—¿Ahora es mi prima, verdad?— preguntó Kenshin— siguiendo su dirección. No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando idioteces por parte de sus amigos.

—¡Kenshin, por favor escúchame!—rogó Aoshi, es enserio mi propuesta de matrimonio para tu prima, no deseo hacerle daño.

—¿Qué quieres que oiga?—contesto el pelirrojo— ¿tendría que sentirme feliz, estar dando muestras de alegría al saber que haz escogido como prometida a mi prima?— se giro a mirarlo— Shinomori, déjame decirte que no tienes las agallas suficientes para decirle a tus padres que estás enamorado de otra persona, llamada Risa Namura... —¡Cállate!— lo interrumpió Aoshi— ¡tu no sabes lo que es verse obligado a no casarse con la persona que amas, todo por un capricho familiar, si pudiera me escaparía todo de este embrollo, pero mi familia es poderosa y sabe hundir a las personas más cercanas a nosotros!— termino gritándole el joven, haciendo que varias cabezas miraran hacia su posición.

—Tienes razón Aoshi, no lo sé— le dijo Kenshin— pero tampoco puedo permitir que utilices a mi prima como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez necesaria en el tablero— puntualizo él— ¿Podrías explicarme porque fue ella, sabiendo que en Tokio hay muchas más mujeres que estarían dispuestas a esto y mucho más?.

Es difícil explicártelo, no entenderías mis razones— le expresó Shinomori— pero siguió, viendo a su amigo contrariado— hasta hace dos años mi vida continuaba su curso normal, sin salirse de su esquema clásico, frecuentaba a mujeres, visitaba clubes, participaba en eventos de caridad, en otras palabras disfrutaba como siempre de mi vida acomodada, pero una noche en uno de esos tantos eventos conocí a Risa— una mujer única— me deslumbro con su desplante, sencillez, simpatía, todo en su persona era perfecto, no podía apartar mi vista de la de ella, esa noche no pude dejar de mirarla sin saber quien era ella me acerque. Me saludo muy amablemente como al resto de las personas del lugar, pero capte algo distinto en su manera de preguntarme las cosas, con mucha más deferencia, me daba la impresión que ella estaba interesada en mí. Después de esa noche, empezamos a frecuentarnos más lo que nos permitió conocernos y entablar una amistad, que después en los corazones de ambos se transformaría en otra cosa, a pesar de nuestras diferencias de clases no tuvimos miedo en enfrentar las emociones que latían dentro de ambos. Podía sentir que era diferente, era una mujer honorable que no veía en mi las finanzas de mi familia, cada vez que estábamos juntos me juraba que mi dinero no era de su interés; la persona que le importaba era yo, nadie más.

Mientras Aoshi continuaba su historia, sus amigos escuchaban absortos la historia de su enamoramiento, era fácil darse cuenta de que Aoshi estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Risa. Para Kenshin era un verdadero enigma todo eso, alejado de su mundo, buscar a una periodista como pareja era algo inconcebible para la elite nipona, pero eso le había importado poquísimo a él. Por su parte Sanosuke tenía una ligera idea de cómo era la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de su amigo, entonces comprendió y dios gracias a Kami por no tener que cargar con ese peso y responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Su amigo continuaba, recordaba con cariño y fervor las palabras que se decían, hasta hace dos semanas atrás — mi padre y abuelo me informaron de un documento donde estaba dictaminado que yo al ser nieto mayor de Okina Shinomori debía contraer matrimonio antes de mi cumpleaños número treinta, para poder asumir el poder de la naviera— les explicaba— pero para ello debía contraer matrimonio— Nosé que cara mostré porque vi que podía cumplir mi sueño con ella, mi matrimonio podría ser por amor, pero antes de que comunicara mis pensamientos, mi abuelo enfatizo— hay algunas bases para ese puesto, nieto, debe ser de nuestro nivel, educada acorde a nuestros principios y que cumpla con el papel de esposa, es solo por un año— aseguraba su abuelo.

Tenia las mejillas enrojecidas de indignación, estaban jugando con él... — no lo tomes mal, Aoshi le hablo su padre con voz dura, hacemos esto para ver si estas capacitado para el puesto, pero no es gratis el ascenso— le sonrió.

—¿Qué dicen, debo casarme para estar al mando de la Compañía?— apretando los puños. ¿Y hay bases para eso, condiciones?— pregunto con la cara congestionada de ira.

—Sí, ahora su abuelo le respondió con la voz de aristócrata al que nunca se le desobedece alguna orden dada— si no lo haces haremos que la muchacha de la que estás enamorado desaparezca y no vuelvas a tener contacto con ella, está vez sería para siempre— le informó el viejo— Si superas la prueba de un año, podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero no antes de cumplir con lo que señala el documento.

Salieron de la oficina dejando a un joven frustrado frente al escritorio, tomando la cabeza en sus dos manos, no podía estar pasándole a él, no podía.

Una mujer miraba por la ventana, y cada vez aumentaban más y más sus papeles, los ruidos telefónicos no paraban, el griterío de reuniones, de personas de aquí para allá era continuo, era su mundo. Risa Namura estaba sentada pensando en las últimas palabras que Aoshi — su prometido— hasta hace dos semanas atrás. Su cabeza se preguntaba como seguirían viéndose después de una rápida boda arreglada por su familia. Aún recordaba las palabras de él

—No debes preocuparte, solo es por un año mi amor— la tranquiliza él

—¿Como quieres que este tranquila, si te voy a compartir kiioshi?— le preguntaba melosamente. —Además, un año sin vernos y estar amarrados será horrible, no puedo soportar pensar que no vamos a estar juntos, si tu familia me aceptara sería todo distinto.

—Si mi familia te aceptara no estaría aquí explicándote hoy esto, para ellos tus origines son humildes, eres una persona más que no puede acceder a una mejor posición social; si cumplo con lo que me piden comprometerme con una muchacha de mi nivel podré terminar más rápido, así de mi cumpleaños al otro el tiempo pasara volando— la miro con ojos esperanzados.

Meditando su palabras reconoció que al poner sus ojos en Aoshi Shinomori que debería enfrentar problemas. Para ella sus metas en la vida las había conseguido con trabajo arduo día tras día, estudios que eran su orgullo, había crecido con un resentimiento enorme hacia los más acaudalados de Tokio. Su mente era ambiciosa y al tener a uno de los herederos más ricos del país no iba a permitir que un trabajo se terminará así de simple, no renunciaría a ello, le explicaría la situación a él que era sumamente comprensivo y considerado con ella, si tendrían que vivir como amantes durante todo ese periodo ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y si debía obligarlo a ello para cumplir tantas de sus promesas, sería capaz de eso y mucho más, ser periodista favoreció para su personalidad una seguridad mayor y emplear una estrategia para conseguir sus interés sin importar el porvenir de los demás, velaba por sus intereses y Aoshi Shinomori no sería la excepción. Con este pensamiento vio la columna de papeles al lado de ellas y comenzó a separarlas para trabajar y presentarle sus ideas a él.

Pasado un larguísimo rato, Aoshi sintió que estaba mucho mejor al contarles todo a sus amigos.

Kenshin había oído todo en silencio acompañado por Sanosuke el porque de la elección de Misao. — Lo único que hago es cumplir con una regla— se excuso— además no podrás detenerme.

Kenshin lo miró de reojo —Tienes razón— le contesto. Te voy a dejar algo claro Shinomori, si voy a participar en este juego, voy a poner mis propias reglar.

—¡Soy tu mejor amigo!—exclamó Aoshi.

—¡No salgas con eso ahora, con toda esta farsa tendría que mandarte a el baúl de los recuerdos!.

Aoshi se giró a Sanosuke y formulando una pregunta

—¿Tu no tienes boca o estás muda, que no dices nada?

—¿Cuándo si no me han dejado?

Kenshin le preguntó

—¿Apoyas está locura?

—Mi punto de vista es el siguiente, Aoshi ha pensado en casarse con tu Risa, pero no puede y no ha tenido más opcion que pensar en una novia y nada mejor que tu prima Himura— espera aún no termino— al ver entornar los ojos del pelirrojo. La unión por lo que entendí es solo por un año.

—Es verdad— respondió el futuro novio.

—La unión puede ser ventajosa para ambos, serían buenos amigos, compartirían con el mismo circulo, tu prima tiene un gusto excelente, es refinada, hermosa, por un año no sería un sacrificio tan grande.

—Tiene razón Sagara, Kenshin—dijo Aoshi— tu prima la elegí porque cumple con todas las descripciones que ha mencionado Sanosuke— si le hubiera preguntado a él las razones no hubiese sido capaz de responderle, no la conocía lo suficiente y solo la elegio porque era la menos superficial del resto. Miro a Kenshin que se mantenía callado.—Ya veo—analizó Kenshin, pero mantengo lo que dije anteriormente "las reglas. Es mi prima y si ha de efectuarse te dejaré algunas cosas del principio esclarecidas para no tener complicaciones tardíamente— le explico fríamente Kenshin al aludido.

Aoshi al ver que la respuesta de su amigo no era tan exagerada como creía empezó a vislumbrar un panorama mucho mejor para su plan; no le quedaba opción alguna, debía aceptar las reglas de Kenshin Himura; quien diría que para poder casarse debería hacerlo con alguien especificado por su familia, como en los tiempos antiguos, ya no estaban ahí, pero al vivir y crecer rodeado por una familia tan tradicionalista no sería tan raro para él. Lo único que lo mantenía firme era el pensamiento de "solo un año, un año" y nada más.

—Empieza Kenshin, te escucho

—aquí no pretendo explicarte en que van a ser mis reglas— lo miro el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?

—Toma tus cosas nos vamos a la casa de Misao ahora mismo.

—Pero... espera Himura... aún no les había dicho que Kaoru había sido la persona encargada de darle la noticia a Misao y aún no obtenía resultados, ir a su casa sería crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua, en el caso de que no estuviera ya.

—¿Te interesa mi prima como es esposa, verdad?— pues vamos lo empujo hacia la salida.

—Kenshin¡detente¡para¡debes saber algo primero!— tomo aire le grito— ¡Kaoru, fue a explicarle a tu prima!.

Kenshin no aguanto más, la rabia que tenía se acumulo en su muñeca, levantándola le miro fijamente el ojo izquierdo azuloso pegándole en el.

—¡Cobarde!— le grito. Vamos a casa de Misao en este mismo momento, ahora de ella depende la respuesta.

Sanosuke los seguía detrás riéndose, lo único que le dijo a Aoshi fueron las siguientes palabras ¡Baka, un enorme ¡Baka!.

Misao iba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Dejando las huellas de sus zapatos en la fina alfombra que decoraba el espacio, no había salido de ella desde la vista de Kaoru, aún no salían de su cabeza las palabras que dijo — cásate con mi hermano, Misao, te lo ruego—, pero tenía algo claro: terminaría con esta locura.

Sin embargo era inteligente y sutilmente acabaría con esta dificultad que se le presentaba. Sí Aoshi la habia escogido debía ser porque cumplía con los requisitos que se le pedían, aún sin saber cuales eran esos totalmente.

Nunca la miró como mujer, sabía que frecuentaba a mujeres —hay que ser ciega para no hacerlo— era encantador, sincero, hermoso físicamente, de un cabello negro azabache con flequillos hacia delante, sus ojos azules como el hielo mas frío eran lo que mas le gustaban, su cuerpo no tenía nada de más, todo en su lugar, pero no la miraba y eso le había dolido un tiempo, pero ya no; era una mujer independiente capaz de expresar todo lo que sentía y esta vez no permitiría que jugaran con ella.

Ciegamente algún tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que el le susurrara despacio: te amo, no te vallas nunca de mi lado, por favor. Pero eso no pasaría jamás y menos como se estaban presentando las cosas. Podría haber vencido sus ideas preconcebidas que hablan de su persona, sabía que estaba enamorado pero entonces ¿por qué demonios ella?. Tal vez hubiera aceptado si hubiese acompañado en su visita a Kaoru, él fuera quien le explicara todo tendría un matiz distinto, pero fue su hermana...

De tanto pensar no escucho que Tae le anunciaba la llegada de visita de su primo a la casa, cuando estaba en su habitación, le dijo:

—Te tengo una sorpresa Misao

Ella volteo lentamente hacia la puerta y se encontró con la persona que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza la mayor parte de ese día.

—Buenas tardes Misao, debes hablar— fue el serio saludo de Aoshi Shinomori.

La inspiración esta mas o menos no más.

Gracias por los reviews, **gabyhyatt **ahí está la novia de Aoshi, hay que ver que va a ser esta niña. **ali-chan6 **bueno Misao está inquieta y hay que ver que pasará en el siguiente capitulo, que condiciones pondrá Kenshin si se casan. Si quieren hablar conmigo mi msn es


	4. Aviso

Hola Chicas:

Primero disculpen mi tardanza con el cuarto capítulo de la historia, lo estoy escribiendo, me prometí a mi misma tenerlo hace dos semanas atrás; pero entré a la Universidad y ha sido caótico todo, tengo que presentar ensayos de películas que veo, leer los diarios, además de tragar tres libros todas las semanas para hacer informes.

El capítulo está en marcha, llevo una parte hecha, tengo que puntualizar de qué manera van reaccionar los personajes y todo eso.

Espero que me entiendan, la Universidad no es algo fácil y que se tome a la ligera, además mi jefa de carrera dijo que nos quería mandar de intercambio a la mayoría del curso y eso significa notas, es decir tengo que estar sobre el 30 de mi promoción, la que aumento considerablemente este año.

No me he olvidado de la historia, me encantan los personajes¡LOS AMO!; además tengo que escribir bien porque tengo un ramo que es de taller de lectura y las cosas no han salido como he esperaba.

Mi msn es: mibicitaarroba y el tipico hotmail si quieren saber más de la historia o darme ideas.

Saludos a todas

Mibbi-Chan


	5. Visitas

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí va**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y también es un Universo Alterno, Me encantaría que Aoshi fuera mío, oh si, oh si!.**

En la repisa de mármol de la chimenea del salón que tenía en frente, un reloj grande de porcelana, adornado con hermosas estatuillas, dio las cuatro con un delicado tintineo. Misao unió sus finas manos sobre el escritorio, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Aoshi Shinomori frente a ella, en su propia casa, que ironía— así que ha tenido el valor para decirme todo lo que me explico Kaoru—pensó la muchacha.

No podía entender el motivo de la elección de Aoshi, no quería saber el impulso, tenía miedo, siempre le había temido, desde pequeña, incluso cuando soñaba que el la miraría más allá de ser la amiga de su pequeña hermana, siempre en su casa riendo, soñando con Kaoru, permitiéndose tener un pedazo de algo inalcanzable —hasta ahora—, le dijo su mente Era un hombre esquivo y ásperamente masculino. Ha­cía falta algo más que una jovencita de casi veintiún años; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era demostrarle a su querido Aoshi-Sama, que la niña que había conocido tenía mucho que dar, no quería suspirar por un amor de niñez, abrigar alguna esperanza con la conversación , y mejor aún con su primo al lado, para dejarle de una vez por todas que no sería un objeto para él.

La iracunda mirada de le dio podía dar escalofríos al mundo, pero con Aoshi Shinomori no veía efecto alguno, pudo ver la fría expresión de sus páli­dos ojos azules, los rasgos duros y nítidamente deli­neados de su rostro. El entorno de sus ensoñaciones avanzó en dirección a ella, pero Misao se levantó rápidamente dejando a el muchacho sobresaltado, quién se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. La rapidez con la que actuaba lo dejó impresionado , por su parte no pensaba perder el tiempo en pequeños detalles —todo lo que tengo, para convencerla es un momento—reflexionó. El acto de la mujer le permitió ver con más claridad el cuerpo de la muchacha, estaba enfundada con un corte clásico, no podía decirse que era la viva imagen de la elegancia juvenil, su pelo recogido en una larga trenza apenas un instante fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Para romper el silencio, Misao decidió hablar...

—Haz hecho una oferta —dijo, con la misma frialdad que recibía de su mirada.

—No es que no me alegre de verte —señaló Aoshi, pero dispongo de poco tiempo.

—Entonces, que deseas —lo interrumpió. Sabía que no estaba contento con su respuesta, pero no podía hacer nada; prefería casarse con una persona que realmente la amara, no por su posición o intereses económicos, sin embargo sabía que aquello nunca ocurría por distinto motivos. Le pareció aún más despreciable el hecho su presencia allí. Sin embargo, decidió que no le daría la satisfacción de verla débil y vencida. Irguió la barbilla en un gesto altanero y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Él por su parte la miraba, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo delicado de sus dedos hasta el momento en que las había juntado. No pudo descifrar si lo hizo para protegerse, o por los nervios que trataba de no reflejar.

—Necesito una respuesta y pronto— fueron las palabras que pronunció él.

Misao abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sé que estás enamorado de otra mujer así que puedes esperar ¿no es cierto?— replicó ella.

Aoshi entornó la mirada.

—Ahora, no.

—¿Por qué ahora no?— preguntó. ¿Era posible que alguien fuese tan monstruoso? Quizá tenía noción de sus sentimientos, pero no conocía el dolor que le estaba causando en ese instante pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Misao, por favor no estoy en condiciones de explicarte el trasfondo de la situación. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una respuesta y por lo que veo estás alargando demasiado esta conversación— tomo aire.

—Pensé que mi hermana podría tener un nivel de persuasión, por lo que me doy cuenta Kaoru no logro mi cometido— replicó – Voy a ser sincero, señorita Makimashi, nadie te considera una joya precisamente. Es sabido por toda la sociedad la cuantiosa fortuna que tienes y la educación que recibiste, te hace perfecta para un hombre de tu misma clase. Por los comentarios que he oído, tendrías que haberte comprometido hace dos años con alguien, situación que no veo o no se ha sabido hasta el momento, ¿me equivoco?

Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a humedecerse, cómo sabía el tanto. Claro, mientras ella suspiraba por su corazón, Aoshi Shinomori, disfrutaba y paseaba con cualquier mujer; por su parte ella se ocultaba en los libros y sus escritos, porque no conocía el amor a diferencia de sus amigas y compañeras.

La realidad era muy cruda, el tener dinero no era sinónimo de felicidad y lo había comprobado hace mucho tiempo. Mientras que él, recibía mimos y amor de familia y del mundo femenino en general, ella se escondía cada vez más sin importarle a nadie.

—Aoshi, estás perdiendo tu tiempo— explicó la chica, mientras fijaba la vista en el roble que tenía al frente.— Por más que quieras casarte con quién quieras, si muestras tanta delicadeza en tu trato, no creo que recibas muchos sí...

Él rebatió contra ella— La única persona que me interesa tener en mi corazón, está sana y salva, además el sentimiento es mutuo—dijo con fiereza. Sólo estoy aquí, porque eres amiga de mi hermana y dispones de todas las condiciones para un compromiso adecuado, pero ya me estoy hartando de tanta palabrería.

No supo como paso, pero justo en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo y la presencia del hombre se hizo mucho más cercana, poniendola nerviosa hasta que no lo vio a su lado, la realidad se tranformó en un sueño.

—Veamos si esto te hace cambiar de opinión, Misao —susurró con insólita voz gutural—. Pretendo ser tu marido. Así que las tácticas las empleo yo... y debería ser.

Bajo la cabeza y busco los labios de ella para juntarlos con los suyos. La muchacha estaba paralizada, nunca antes en su vida había experimentado esa sensación y por lo mismo a lo único que atino, fue aferrarse a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio mientras él profundizaba el beso. Sabía que lo hacía con un fin, pero el momento era único y jamás se volvería a repetir, se dijo. Así que dejo que las sensaciones la recorrieran, el tiempo que durara el beso.

Aoshi se separó y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. La estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza por los brazos que casi le hacía daño.

—¿Ves lo fácil que es? —preguntó con aspereza.

—¿Lo... fácil? —repitió Misao, casi sin aliento.

—Si me dices que sí y te buscas un amante, podrás repetir esto y hacerte una experta.

Ella no entendía nada. Lo miraba con incredulidad, completamente desorientada. Ni en sueños había imaginado a Aoshi Shinomori y ella en una situación así. En el pasado, había jurado que nunca la tocaría.

Shinomori la observó, pensativo. Seguía temblando suavemente. Sabía cómo se sentía, vulnerable y expuesta, esa era la reacción que el esperaba. Aunque también lo había sorprendido el sabor y la pasión que había visto en el beso que habían compartido.

—¿Tienes solamente esta oportunidad?- Misao lo había preguntado aún a sabiendas que no iba a gustarle escucharlo.

—Eso es. Una oportunidad.- repitió él con impaciencia y añadió misterioso.- Tal vez tú tengas algo que pueda interesarle a alguien de mi familia—dijo en un murmullo—Volvió hablar con su voz normal— Piensa Misao, quizá me convenga que me relacionen con alguien a quien respeten. Alguien cuyo apellido infunda confianza. Alguien como los Makimashi. Nos traería beneficios a los dos por un año, al finalizar ambos estaríamos satisfechos

—¿Sabes una cosa? Por mucho que quieras casarte conmigo y sin yo recibir propuestas de noviazgo, tengo algo que tú no... mi dignidad y corazón son algo que no tranzo. Y no tienes derecho a hablarme como si me conocieras de toda la vida, porque no es así. Cada verano en el que estaba en tu casa, jamás me miraste y en este momento solo lo haces por tu propio beneficio—de a poco comenzó a elevar la voz— No soy esa joven ilusa y tonta que te idealizaba, crecí y no voy a dejarme atormentar por tus palabras o por un beso que no significó nada.

Lo miraba fijamente, mientras todos sus sueños de amar y ser amada se evaporaban. Siempre había pensado que Aoshi era muy melindroso con las mujeres. Pero la inocencia podía reconocer la experiencia, y supo al instante que él estaba fuera de su alcance. Solo había querido enseñarle la trampa que podía ser la pasión.

Aoshi por su parte, la única novia seria que tenía era Risa y no pensaba renunciar a ella y si era necesario, obligar Misao a comprometerse lo haría a pesar de su juventud.

—Ya veremos que solución tendrá esto— dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta. —Tal vez dentro de un par de días hayas cambiado de opinión— expresó muy confiado. Hasta entonces.

Con esas palabras salió de la casa con una sensación extraña en su interior.

La mujer miraba y no entendía que había querido decir con esas palabras. No quería pensar nada, ni sentir.

Todo estaba cambiado y sabía que su vida ya no sería la de siempre.

La tarde transcurría tranquila en la casa, hasta la llegada de su abogado con voz inquieta.

—Señorita Misao, traigo una mala noticia— dijo el anciano.

La peor inquietud parecía estar estar cobrando vida y no estaba preparada para saber que sus finanzas estaban en la ruina, aún así espero que continuara Gensai.

—Las acciones han caído y los intereses con ella, aún así tenemos una solución— afirmó.

—¿Cuál sería?—preguntó ella

—Que usted contraiga matrimonio con un heredero de Tokio, así mantendría a salvo el patrimonio familiar.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, había rechazado a Aoshi y todo parecía que estaba apuntando a aceptar su propuesta. Definitivamente su vida ya no sería la misma a partir de ahora. Pero lo más importante era decidir su futuro y sabía que lo tenía en las manos, sólo dependía de su voluntad y orgullo.

Uff, después de tanto tiempo algo ha salido, me falta terminar el capítulo, pero un avance es algo. Estoy terminando las clases y el segundo semestre estuvo lleno de sorpresas. Además he aprendido a escribir mejor, espero que se note.

Entren a unpaseoporlaimaginacion. y


	6. ¿Dispuesta?

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y también es un Universo Alterno, Me encantaría que Aoshi fuera mío, ¡oh si, oh si! **

**Misao Makimachi miraba atónita al abogado.**

— **¿Qué dijiste? Eso no es cierto. ¡Somos dueños de las empresas más grandes de Japón! El anciano parecía no tener respuesta para la joven. Desde que asumí las finanzas no hallé ningún método para salvar el monopolio Makimachi. Ahora, el banco está presionando para saldar la deuda que tomamos; además hipotecamos todos los bienes que estaban disponibles.**

**Misao no dijo nada "¿Todo? ¿Qué quería decir?". Estaba muy enfadada y ningún sonido salía de su boca, no podía articular palabra. Su madre, Omasu, le había enseñado que una Makimashi debía poner anteponer por encima de cualquier cosa el honor y la seguridad de la familia. Mientras su ella crecía la fortuna de la empresa se encontraba resguardada y era exitosa, sin embargo ahora que ella estaba al mando la situación era distinta. Ella recibió con bajas las finanzas, y creyó que podría salvarlas ahora veía el resultado. **

— **Muchacha seré franco contigo. Puede que estemos con el agua al cuello pero sé que tenemos una manera de solucionar la situación -le manifestó el viejo con tensión-. Recibimos una oferta hace dos días atrás de alguien inesperado. Me sorprendió... En cualquier caso, dije que no podía ser. Que no estaría bien...**

**A Misao le empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba cada vez más con las palabras del anciano. **

**Una discreta llamada a la puerta exterior precedió la entrada de Megumi a la sala y Misao dirigió a la morena.**

—**Entra, Megumi —hay muchas cosas que debes saber en este preciso momento. **

—**Me estás asustando. Dime que sucede —la muchacha que había llevado una bandeja con té en ese momento la ponía sobre el escritorio de su hermana que la miraba con seriedad. **

**Misao reflexionaba sobre la propuesta, si la reunión de esa mañana con Aoshi hubiera sido más larga, quizá nunca hubiera conocido el estado de sus finanzas. En otras palabras estaba atada de manos, y ahora todo dependía de su respuesta. **

—**Bueno Misao, ¿qué me querías contar? —preguntó la otra joven.**

—**Han empezado a circular ciertos rumores de los cuales creo que debes estar enterada.**

— **¿Qué rumores? —dominó sus facciones para que permanecie­ran calmadas, aunque tenía una extraña sensación de hormigueo en la nuca.**

—**Tienen relación con nuestra herencia.**

— **¿Qué tiene que ver el dinero en esto? ¡No seas absurda! —declaró con convicción—. Si fuera verdad, yo sería la primera en saberlo. Sabes que frecuento muchos lugares en donde los comentarios llegan como pan caliente.**

—**No lo dudo, solo que esta vez no han tenido la valentía para decírtelo a la cara —murmuró una enfática Misao.**

**Claro, como iban a comentar que la prestigiosa familia Makimashi estaba al borde de la ruina. Que irónico resultaba todo: en la mañana un hombre desesperado por querer contraer matrimonio, ése que podría salvarla de la vergüenza social. Sólo que ese personaje no resultaba ser alguien agradable para ninguna de las personas que habitaba en su hogar.**

—**Esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo —gritó Megumi. Y con estas palabras salió echa una furia de la habitación.**

**El fin de semana se acercaba y Misao sabía que debía levantar el teléfono, pero la perspectiva de ahogarse o ponerse nerviosa al escuchar a Aoshi bastaba para mantenerla pegada a la silla, mirando el árbol que tanto le encantaba. Estaba atrás del escritorio, en él estaba una carta para su "futuro prometido" con las cláusulas por parte de ella. ****El llamar a Aoshi no sería fácil pero ya no quedaba ninguna elección.**

**Claro que no era más que una quimera: se había enamorado del único hombre que jamás podría ser suyo. La ilusión, la esperanza de ser feliz se iba a la basura pero era una Makimashi, y el honor era primero. **

**Aoshi Shinomori había estado dominando su impaciencia durante toda la semana, controlándose estrictamente, hasta terminar con la cabeza palpitante. Ni siquiera durante el agitado trayecto típico de Tokio hasta su casa afueras de la capital nipona, se había permitido derrumbarse. Durante todo aquel largo día, se había obligado a conservar la calma a pesar de la frustración y la furia que la embargaban y, en aquel momento, se sentía como si no pudiera liberarse de sus propias restricciones mentales. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha para liberar la tensión.**

**Estaba saliendo de ésta cuando sonó el timbre de su móvil, y un leve ceño de perplejidad se dibujó en su frente.**

"**¿Sería la súplica a su problema?"**

—**Sí, Shinomori al teléfono — dijo.**

—**Señor Shinomori, soy Misao —respondió ella con voz grave.**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No necesitaba oír su voz para saber que él contestaría el aparato. Conocía aquella voz tan bien como la suya. La joven enderezó la espalda y fingió que se trataba de una llamada de negocios como otra cualquiera. **

**Al ver que no hablan del otro lado de la línea exclamó: **

— **¿Señor Shinomori?**

**Aoshi resopló con impaciencia.**

—**Al fin has llamado. Pensé que sería antes, quizá en la oficina, pero no a esta hora, y menos a mi celular. **

**No sabía que responder, le temblaba el cuerpo entero. Siempre que hablaba con Aoshi le ocurría lo mismo. Se había ejercitado para esta ocasión, no era su amigo sino que un empresario dispuesto a venderse para obtener en un futuro próximo las mejores ganancias del mercado. Durante años pensó en él, pero oír su voz bastaba para que se pusiera como un flan. Vivir en la misma casa sería ya era una desgracia suficiente, además de dormir en habitaciones separadas escuchando los sonidos de su dormitorio jamás la dejarían tranquila.**

**De pronto se avergonzó de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupándose por las relaciones que saliera de la habitación de su marido, o de cualquier otra cosa, si para él lo que ella hiciera daría lo mismo, cierto? Aoshi le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada, que disfrutara de todos los beneficios de formar parte del clan Shinomori, aunque en este momento no podía disfrutar del momento porque siempre estaba preocupada por todo lo que podría pasar al día siguiente. **

**Quizá tuviera razón en relación a la hora, observó el reloj: éste marcó las once en punto, un par de minutos antes ella había decidido darle la respuesta a Aoshi. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y sentía un poco de náuseas. Tenía las palmas sudorosas, pero siguió adelante con todo. Definitivamente, s****i tuviera que establecer una clasificación de los peores días de su vida, aquél probablemente no sería el primero, pero entraría en uno de los puestos.**

**Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el motivo del llamado? **

**No sea cínico por favor. Antes de salir de mi casa usted puso bastante énfasis en que yo estaría más que dispuesta a aceptar su proposición, así que no me hable con ese tono o pregunte el por qué —respondió fríamente.**

**Se formó un silencio, se quedaron mudos. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar por temor a no escoger bien sus palabras. Solo que él vol­vió al ataque.**

— **¿Te gustan las fiestas o el teatro? —quiso saber.**

**Misao se sorprendió ante la pregunta, esperaba cualquier cosa. ¿Pero, algo de cultural? Si que sabía descolocar este hombre.**

— **¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Esto no le estaba gustando nada. — ¿Tiene alguna intención detrás?**

— **Niña, deja de ser tan prejuiciosa. **

**Ella contuvo un estremecimiento y no le contestó, así que él le preguntó:**

— **Es para que comencemos a salir a esos lugares y la gente nos vea juntos. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, y que digamos el mío no abunda, ¿queda claro? **

**Esa respuesta sorprendió a la muchacha. – Aoshi, ¿hace siempre lo que quiere? **

**Una sincera carcajada salió de la boca del joven. Aoshi le dijo:**

— **Siempre que puedo.**

— **¿Quiero saber que seré para usted frente a esas personas? ¿Prometida? ¿Novia? ¿Esposa? ¿O una posesión? -Dado que, si nuestra relación no sería más que platónica. **

**Él se asombró por la sinceridad de la mujer. **

—**Para el mundo serás mi mujer. En el lo privado una compañía pasajera, no creo que pase mucho tiempo en casa. Quizá duerma en el departamento de la ciudad. **

— **¿No esperará controlar mi vida?**

—**No lo haré.**

—**Entonces, ¿si acepto casarme, no me molestará en nada de lo que haga. Y ayudará a mi familia a salir de la quiebra? **

**Él continuó.**

**-Mientras seas mi mujer, lo haré. Esto es un acuerdo comercial, cuando estuve en tu casa expliqué bien mi motivos y los beneficios, así que no tengas dudas de mi actuar.**

— **¿Cómo puedo estar segura? —arguyó Misao.**

— **Porque a contar de mañana empezaremos a ir a todos los eventos sociales de Tokio y si por casualidad nos ven los medios o personas cercanas, por el bien nuestros y de todos, le pido que actué lo mejor posible, o sea como una mujer enamorada.**

— **¡Debe de estar loco!**

**Tú decides, ¿te casas o a la ruina?**

**Misao había llamado con un propósito y no podía permitir que las cosas se fueran de las manos por su carácter indómito. "Solo un año", se dijo. Muchas cosas podrían pasan en ese periodo, solo que durante el transcurso de los 12 meses al final terminaría peor que sus finanzas, sino que en el plano sentimental.**

**Muy bien, Aoshi Shinomori desde mañana empezamos a salir juntos —terminó ella.**

**Eso quería escuchar. Aunque te pido algo: pasa por un centro comercial mañana para que cambies ese aburrido guardarropa que tienes. No quiero verte con colores opacos, al lado mío siempre estarás elegante.**

**Con esas palabras cortó la conversación, y caminó hacia su ventanal. Desde allí todo parecía calmo, sereno. No como estaban las dos personas que recién fijaban las bases para iniciar una nueva vida que no imaginan como será.**

_Hola a todos, después de un tiempo considerablemente largo he vuelto a este fic. Espero que les guste porque es con cariño la historia._

_Este tiempo he estado llena de cosas con los estudios pero el viernes salgo de clases, así que feliz como una lombriz._

_En mi perfil están mis datos y el correo, cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido._

_Besos, nos vemos._


End file.
